


Tu presencia en mi vida - NozoEli

by Lovenozoeli



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovenozoeli/pseuds/Lovenozoeli
Summary: Nozomi, una joven que ha sufrido bastante durante su vida, se sumerge en cambios y eventos difíciles de creer que la ayudarán a superar sus miedos, inseguridades... y lo más importante, su pasado.Parejas secundarias: KotoUmi, NicoMakiAdvertencia: contenido adulto





	1. Chapter 1

**_"_ El día que te conocí" **

**_*_  **Letra en  _cursiva_ representa pensamientos y eventos del pasado. 

 

> _He vivido sola durante la mayor parte de mi vida, mis padres fallecieron en un extraño accidente hace más de diez años, en ese entonces, yo recién había cumplido 8 años. Imaginen a una niña de esa edad, sola en medio del bosque, recinto en el que mis padres decidieron vivir pues estaba alejado de la ciudad; imagínense a alguien llorando día y noche, desconsolada, sin nada ni nadie a quien acudir, estaba hecha un desastre... ¿y todo por qué? por una estúpida muestra de valentía que mi padre quería realizar... ese día, lo recuerdo con lujo de detalles, aquel día en que perdí todo por lo que vivía, todo lo que me hacía sentir viva y feliz... incluyendo mi inocencia._
> 
> **_Diez años atrás_ **
> 
> _Recuerdo haber despertado de mi siesta usual, mis padres estarían por el bosque buscando leña. Era invierno, la nieve en Japón se hacía notar cada vez más, el frío se escabullía por las ventanas y los pequeños espacios entre ellas. El aullar de los lobos a lo lejos me indicaban que ya era de noche, mas mis padres aún no regresaban. Preocupada, me levanté de golpe de mi cama, rodeé mi cuello con una gruesa bufanda, mis pies envueltos en las finas capas de cuero de mis botas, mi abrigo y unos guantes hechos de polar, buscando por la llave, la encontré en el lugar de siempre; aunque me sentía un tanto dudosa de mis acciones, decidí salir en busca de ellos, quizás me los topaba en el camino... o eso creí._
> 
> _Mientras caminaba en contra de aquel fuerte y helado viento, mi visión se hacía más borrosa, nieve inundaba mi rostro, y la fuerza en que la ventisca me jalaba hacia atrás le impedía a mi pequeño cuerpo el hacer grandes avances. Con determinación seguí caminando, rogando al cielo que los lobos no salieran de su escondite, implorando que mis padres estuvieran bien... pidiendo poder encontrarlos lo antes posible para así volver a casa._
> 
> _Como si me hubieran escuchado, de repente la ventisca disminuyó, dándome la oportunidad de caminar un poco más rápido. Cuando llegué al punto usual que mis padres acudían para recoger leña, me di cuenta de algo que marcó mi vida para siempre. Mi aliento y respiración se detuvieron en un instante, mis manos temblaban, mis piernas no se movían de su lugar, y las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas, no pudieron ser detenidas. "¿Qué hago?" - me pregunté en ese momento, mi voz era apenas audible, el frío de mi cuerpo se esfumó por completo ante aquella escena... quería vomitar... pero... ¿realmente tengo tiempo para esto? Miré a mi alrededor, intentando ingeniármelas para cargar a mis padres de vuelta a la cabaña... sin embargo... como si el mismo destino me odiara, aparecieron ellos._
> 
> _Jamás había estado tan asustada en toda mi vida, me sentía horrible por ser una cobarde, odiaba ser pequeña, poco ágil y no saber usar un cuchillo. Me acerqué lentamente a los cuerpos tendidos en la nieve, uno de ellos cubierto de sangre, el de mi padre. Mi llanto se había detenido, ya no podía hacer nada más que rogar que mi madre siguiera aunque fuese un poco consciente. Un leve movimiento de su cabeza me dio la pequeña esperanza de que al menos ella estuviera bien; al aproximarme, sentí el grave gruñido de uno de los lobos rodeándonos, agaché la cabeza, mis lágrimas iban a volver a salir... hasta que una congelada y lastimada mano tomó la mía. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al notar el herido pero consciente rostro de mi madre, sus ojos color turquesa, al igual que los míos, se veían débiles y cansados. Antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, me contó sus últimas palabras... sí, las últimas, pues no había notado que mientras ella me hablaba, uno de los lobos se acercaba lentamente._
> 
> _\- Sé fuerte hija... sé fuerte, vive... crece hermosa y fuerte como tu padre y yo te vemos, sé feliz... y por favor, perdónanos... si hubieramos sabido que una manada de lobos nos atacaría, no hubiéramos intentado matar a uno... - sonrió. - te amo... corre, yo los distraeré... no permitiré que te deboren..._
> 
> _\- P-Pero... mamá..._
> 
> _\- Shhh... a la cuenta de tres, me levantaré como pueda, y tu correrás... según veo, son solo cuatro así que..._
> 
> _\- M-Mamá... - ya no pude contener más las lágrimas._
> 
> _\- Corre pequeña... corre... ¡VIVE! - lo próximo que supe, fue que mamá se levantó en cuestión de segundos, llamando la atención de los lobos, quienes la rodearon en segundos, atacándole las extremidades del cuerpo. - ¡CORRE!_
> 
> _Aquel grito me despertó del shock, y como ella lo pidió, corrí... corrí lo más rápido que pude. Quizás si llegaba a casa y llamaba por teléfono podría pedir ayuda, pero como siempre, la línea estaba muerta debido a la tormenta de nieve que se desataba afuera. No tuve más remedio que dejar las puertas cerradas, sellar las ventanas con algunos muebles, y en cuanto me sentí "segura", me desplomé en mi cama, llorando hasta que mis pulmones y cuerdas vocales dejaran de funcionar... odiaba mi vida, odiaba ser tan débil, ¿por qué sacrificarse por mí? ¿por qué huí? ¿valía la pena salvar mi vida? Siempre me hice esas preguntas... al menos durante los primeros tres años que viví sin mis padres. Cada vez que recuerdo aquel día, mis manos se tornan blancas de tanta presión que hago con mis puños, mi labio inferior sangra de lo fuerte que lo muerdo, y mi mirada... según algunos me han dicho, carece de brillo... y humanidad._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  - ¿Nozomi?
> 
> \- ... - escucho una voz junto a mí, pero mis pensamientos al pasado me consumen. 
> 
> \- ¡Nozomi! - su grito, y un ligero golpe en mi nuca me despertó.
> 
> \- H-Hey, ¿era eso necesario?
> 
> \- Es tu culpa por ignorarme, tetona...
> 
> \- ¿Sigues lamentándote por no haberte desarrollado, Nicocchi? - sonreí.
> 
> \- C-Cállate... - podía notar una vena en su frente. 
> 
> \- Ups~ - reí nuevamente. - perdón, estaba recordando el pasado... - su expresión se volvió seria.
> 
> \- Nozomi, ¿qué hablamos sobre esto? - se cruzó de brazos, y suspiró. - deberías dejar de lamentarte, eso no fue tu culpa...
> 
> \- No Nicocchi, sí lo fue... sí fue mi culpa... -  _demonios, si seguía así mi labio volverá a sangrar._
> 
> \- ¡Nozomi! - un abrazo me calmó. - por favor, detente... tu labio está sangrando de nuevo...
> 
> \- ¿Eh? - lo toqué, estaba sangrando. - ¿cómo? no recuerdo haber aplicado tanta fuerza...
> 
> \- Cada vez que tu mente maquina esos recuerdos, no eres tú misma, te conviertes en una máquina de venganza... 
> 
> \- No hablemos de eso ahora Nicocchi, no quiero seguir pensando en eso... - suspiré.
> 
> \- Pues ya era hora... - suspiró. - hey, ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo? Digo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos...
> 
> \- ¿Mmm? ¿No tenías una cita con Nishikino hoy? - levanté una de mis cejas, cuestionándola.
> 
> \- ¿Q-Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo lo supiste? - se sonrojó.
> 
> \- Kokoro-chan me lo comentó ayer... - sonreí, intentando molestarla. - ¿crees que dejaré que te escapes de esa cita? Estuviste meses intentando reunir el valor para invitarla a salir... 
> 
> \- N-No es eso...
> 
> \- ¿Entonces? 
> 
> \- T-Tengo miedo... a que se decepcione... 
> 
> \- Nicocchi, si te soy sincera... - la miré unos segundos. - no causas muchas expectativas... 
> 
> \- ¡NO-ZO-MI! - en ese momento, comencé a correr. - ¡VEN AQUÍ TETONA!
> 
> \- ¡Suerte en tu cita! - grité, para luego desaparecer entre la gente. -  _eso fue divertido..._ \- pensé. 
> 
> He vivido aquí en Akihabara desde que tengo 14 años, las cosas fueron difíciles, pero con la ayuda de una tía pude sobrevivir gran parte de mi adolescencia. A pesar de todo lo que pasé durante mi niñez, me atraen los misterios y cosas espirituales, creo que, en parte, gracias a eso pude mantener la cordura... después de todo, mi tía me inculcó gran parte de aquel interés. Ella es una reconocida tarotista en la región, así que a veces me tocó estar presente en sus sesiones. Cuando por fin tuve la edad para que me enseñara, descubrí que tengo talento para esto, así que se volvió uno de mis más preciados hobbies. Actualmente trabajo en **Kanda Myojin** , un templo a cinco minutos del centro de Akihabara, y a unos 15 minutos caminando desde mi departamento. Así es, vivo sola, gracias a ese pequeño trabajo y a la ayuda de mi tía puedo pagar la renta, aunque, no puedo hacer grandes gastos ni darme gustos. 
> 
> Salí de la preparatoria hace un par de meses, lugar donde conocí a Nicocchi, mi mejor amiga. Agradezco el haberla conocido, ella ha dado alegría a gran parte de mi vida, después de todo, aunque nos costó congeniar al principio, al ser las más  _asociales_ del grupo, pudimos traspasar nuestras propias barreras y formar una extraña amistad a base de bromas e insultos, pero por sobre todo, de confianza mutua. Camino lentamente hacia mi departamento, es un poco viejo, pero lo suficientemente firme para soportar cualquier cosa. Al girar la perilla de la puerta, me adentro y enciendo las luces, la pila de platos en el lavabo me hacen suspirar, definitivamente no tenía ganas de limpiar después del pesado día que tuve en el trabajo. Decidí no estudiar ya que no tengo los medios para hacerlo, así que mientras busco un trabajo estable, el Kanda Myojin me sustenta con mis deberes diarios en ese lugar.
> 
> Me siento frente al televisor, siquiera tengo un sofá, pero eso no importa, al menos mi cama es lo suficientemente cómoda. Pongo un cojín para mi trasero, enciendo el aparato y me pongo a ver las noticias, de repente, una en particular llamó enormemente mi atención.
> 
> _Debido a la imprudencia de un conductor de camión, aparentemente_
> 
> en estado de ebriedad, el muro que separaba el refugio para animales
> 
> salvajes se rompió, causando que gran parte de ellos, en especial
> 
> zorros, escaparan. Se ha tomado el control por parte de las autoridades, 
> 
> dando captura a casi la totalidad de ellos... favor de notificar
> 
> de inmediato en caso de ver a una de estas criaturas en la ciudad. 
> 
> \- ¿Se escaparon? - seguí mirando la televisión, hasta que me di cuenta de algo importante. - espera, ¿no está mi departamento cerca de esa reserva? - y claro, en un punto de la filmación, se podía ver el pequeño lote de departamentos en el que vivo. - uuugh... definitivamente se ve viejo y pequeño... - suspiré. - no hay de otra... 
> 
> Un leve ruido en una de las ventanas me alertó, apagué la televisión y me levanté rápidamente. Cogí la lámpara y me escabullí hacia la cocina, creí haber escuchado ahí aquel ruido. Cuando me adentré ahí no vi nada, solo... un par de cosas desordenadas, supongo que tuvo que haberse caído algo... estoy algo paranoica, debería dormir un rato. 
> 
> En el momento que pisé nuevamente la sala, me encontré con algo... ¿cómo describirlo? Irreal. Una chica... o debería decir, ¿chica zorro? estaba acostada en mi alfombra... y para empeorar las cosas... estaba... desnuda. 
> 
> \- ¡AAAHHHHH! - grité, estoy segura que molesté a los vecinos, lo digo porque escuché un "¡cállate!" del otro lado de la pared. 
> 
> \- Uum... ¿podrías... callarte? 
> 
> \- ¿Eh? - mi vista volvió a la chica frente a mí. - ¿h-hablas?
> 
> \- Por supuesto, ¿qué te crees que... soy? - ella se notaba confundida, incluso más que yo. - ¡¿Eh?! 
> 
> \- ¡Hiiiii! - volví a gritar, causando que mi vecino hiciera lo mismo. 
> 
> \- ¿P-Pero qué? ¿P-Por qué estoy en mi forma humana?
> 
> \- ¿Disculpa? - pregunté incrédula. - ¿acaso no lo eres? - temía averiguar más.
> 
> \- En parte sí... - suspiró. - pero... ¿por qué estoy aquí?
> 
> \- Eso mismo quisiera saber... ehm... 
> 
> \- ¡Ah! E-Eli, Ayase Eli, un gusto... ehm... 
> 
> \- T-Toujou Nozomi... - desvié la mirada.
> 
> \- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?
> 
> \- T-Tu... c-cuerpo... ehm... e-está...
> 
> \- ¡Ah! ¡Estoy desnuda! ¡Demonios! 
> 
> \- ... - sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza, esta chica, no es para nada japonesa, su cabello rubio y ojos azules son prueba de ello... además de su... cuerpo tan... - n-no debo... - sacudí mi cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos. - parezco adolescente hormonal... - mi sonrojo aumentó.
> 
> \- ¿Mmm? ¿Adolescente hormonal? No pareces tan joven a mi punto de vista...
> 
> \- ¡¿Me acabas de decir vieja?! 
> 
> \- Mmmm... ¿sí? - ladeó su cabeza.
> 
> \- Gghh... - apreté mis puños. - ¿quién te crees que eres? Primero irrumpes en mi departamento y ahora me insultas... 
> 
> \- No me dejaste terminar... - sonrió... esa sonrisa... 
> 
> \- ¿Mmm?
> 
> \- Puede que te veas algo madura, pero no sé qué edad tienes así que lo dejaremos así... - rió. - en términos humanos tengo 18 años, soy mitad rusa mitad japonesa, ahora, en lo que respecta a ti... - me observó detenidamente, lo que me hizo estar consciente de lo que estaba usando. - esos shorts y camiseta sin mangas realmente... te hacen ver sexy... - mordió su labio, lo que me hizo estremecer. - eres hermosa, Nozomi...
> 
> \- ¿N-Nozomi?
> 
> \- Sí, ¿te molesta que te llame así? Es tu nombre después de todo... - sonrió otra vez.
> 
> \- P-Para nada... E-Elichi... 
> 
> \- ¿Elichi? - ladeó su cabeza.
> 
> \- Sí, ¿qué te parece? - sonreí. 
> 
> \- Me gusta, Nozomi... 
> 
> **Continuará...**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **En el próximo cap explicaré en más detalles lo de Eli :3 recuerden, uno de los géneros de este fic es la fantasía xD así que todo se resume a mi imaginación :D ¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Ayase Eli

Ayase Eli, ese es mi nombre. Soy una joven  _normal_ que proviene de una familia adinerada, pero bastante humilde en cuanto a actitud. Sin embargo, aunque a vista del público somos dueños de una de las empresas más exitosas de Japón, en lo que respecta al ámbito personal, provenimos de una raza especial, una que consiste en seres humanos con la habilidad de transformarse en zorros. Este poder se ha traspasado de generación en generación, y únicamente los Ayase de sangre pura practican esta capacidad.

Hoy, como cualquier otro día, decidí ir a dar una vuelta al recinto de animales salvajes, ahí me he encontrado con la sorpresa de que hay casos similares a los míos, y que al igual que yo, están ahí por aburrimiento, algunos incluso intentan escapar de sus responsabilidades. Muchos podrían considerarme una especie de zorro bastante inusual, sobre todo por el color de mi pelaje... digo, ¿quién ha visto alguna vez a un zorro rubio? Eso es lo que nos diferencia de los demás, simplemente nuestro pelaje. Sin embargo, algo sucedió el día de hoy que provocó que toda esa paz y tranquilidad que siempre sentía en ese lugar, fuera robada. Un vehículo impactó contra uno de los muros principales del recinto, dando a muchos de los animales, la libertad de marcharse... ya que lo único que los detenía de irse era la altitud del muro (las criaturas residentes de aquel lugar son animales de estatura mediana y pequeña). 

Debido a la gran conmoción y la posibilidad de que fuera capturada, corrí sin fijarme a dónde iba, por lo que terminé adentrándome, en mi forma animal, a un departamento cercano. Cuando caí desde la ventana hacia el interior, caí muy rápido y me golpeé levemente la cabeza, por lo que, algo mareada, me dirigí a un espacio más amplio. Por otro lado, los desesperados pasos de alguien me prohibió quedarme dormida, aquel golpe me había atontado más de lo que pensé, y sin percatarme, ya había cambiado a mi forma humana... bueno, no del todo. 

\- ¡AAAHHHHH! - fue el grito que traspasó e hizo doler mis tímpanos.  

\- Uum... ¿podrías... callarte? - dije con algo de molestia, mis orejas son bastante sensibles.

\- ¿Eh? - sentí una mirada sobre mí - ¿h-hablas?

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué te crees que... soy? - fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. - ¡¿Eh?! 

En resumen, ella  _aceptó_ mi explicación y existencia, haciéndoseme más fácil el poder relacionarme con ella. Nozomi es una chica que roba mi aliento, de hecho, me he dado cuenta que no puedo dejar de mirarla, su tímida y a veces cautelosa mirada me encanta, es como si algo me atrajera a ella. Una sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro ante su amabilidad y atención, puedo notar que no tiene mucho en su departamento, quizás ayudarla un poco no le haría daño a nadie, pero... ¿aceptará mi ayuda? 

\- Elicchi... 

\- ¿Mmm? - volví en mí, supongo que me había distraído mucho. 

\- ¿Tienes donde quedarte? 

\- ... - abrí mis ojos con suma sorpresa, no puedo creer que se preocupe tanto por una extraña. - e-ehm... sí, creo que sí, pero queda algo lejos de aquí... - suspiré, la verdad no quería irme.

\- S-Si no quieres irte, yo no tengo problema... p-puedes quedarte conmigo unos días si gustas, pero debo advertirte que no tengo un sofá o futón en el cual puedas acostarte, t-tendrás que dormir en mi cama... - se sonrojó.

\- ¿Y dónde dormirías tú? - me crucé de brazos, esperando la respuesta que sabía no me gustaría.

\- Yo... dormiré aquí en la sala... - desvió la mirada.

\- ... - lo sabía. - Nozomi... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Mmm? 

\- ¿Qué pensarías... si te dijera que soy millonaria?

\- ¿Eh? 

\- ¿Qué pensarías? ¿me estarías tratando de la misma manera?

\- Sí... - su repentina respuesta me sorprendió. - no juzgo a la gente por lo que tiene, sino por lo que demuestra ser... - su seriedad provocó una sonrisa en mí.

\- Quería... proponerte algo... 

\- ¿Qué cosa? - esta vez su tono era más natural, más neutro, ya no era tan nervioso o pausado como hace unos momentos.

\- Primero, sí, deseo quedarme aquí... tengo curiosidad por ti... - sonreí al notar su sonrojo. - segundo, si me quedo aquí, quiero al menos comprar un sofá, y ser yo quien duerma en él... ¿te incomodaría si hago eso? 

\- ... - ella me miró dubitativa durante unos segundos, luego, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos... y debo decir que ese color turquesa realmente es hermoso. - si sientes que es realmente necesario, lo dejaré a tu juicio, Elicchi... - sonrió levemente, pero había algo que no logré identificar en su sonrisa, algo que me dejó inquieta.

\- ¿Será que querías que durmiera contigo? - sonreí coquetamente, pero la forma en que se sonrojó... al parecer me dio la razón, sin embargo, dejaría el tema hasta ahí. - bien, haré un par de llamadas para que lo traigan hasta acá, ¿me dirías cómo te gustaría el sofá? 

\- Mmm... - pensó durante un momento, hasta que finalmente me dio una respuesta. - me da igual el diseño, siempre y cuando se vea acorde a este departamento... - pausó un poco. - y sea lo suficientemente cómodo como para dormir en él... 

\- Entendido... - sonreí y me dispuse a sacar mi celular, el cual... no encontré. - demonios... 

\- ¿Mmm? ¿qué te pasó? 

\- Creo que perdí mi celular... - suspiré con pesar. - es la segunda vez que me pasa... 

\- ¿Dónde dejaste tu ropa? 

\- Buena pregunta... - intenté recordar, busqué hasta en lo más profundo de mi memoria, hasta que por fin un lugar en específico vino a mi mente. - ¡el parque! - grité, oyendo un grito desde el otro lado de la pared, al parecer era un hombre quejándose de nuestro _escándalo_. 

\- ¿En qué parte del parque la dejaste? 

\- Mmm... - algo alto y grande vino a mi mente. - un árbol... dejé mi ropa escondida en el hueco de un árbol... ¿me acompañarías? 

\- Primero... déjame buscarte algo que te cubra lo suficiente... - se dirigió con prisa a su habitación. 

\- Aquí te espero~ - le dije desde la sala. - no puedo creer lo despistada que soy... - suspiré. 

\- Ten, ponte esto... - me asusté ante la repentina voz y proximidad de Nozomi, ella lo notó y se disculpó, pero le dije que no tenía importancia. 

\- Gracias - le dije una vez terminé de vestirme... ella incluso me había prestado ropa interior, aparentemente nueva... y bastante sexy, lo único que no pudo prestarme fue su brasier, ella es mucho más grande que yo en esa área.

\- Bien, ahora vuelvo, iré a ponerme algo menos... - sin embargo, tomé su mano con fuerza.

\- Así estás bien... - le guiñé el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- B-Bien, vamos...

Salimos en silencio de su departamento, ella parecía realmente nerviosa y algo ansiosa, supongo que no está acostumbrada a estar con alguien que no conoce, bueno, no es como si yo sí lo estuviera. Al bajar la escalera nos topamos con unos pequeños zorros, Nozomi entró en pánico y llamó a alguien por su teléfono, diciéndoles que se dieran prisa o sino los animales escaparían. Con una sola mirada me hizo entender que necesitaba reunir a los pequeños animales en un lugar para que no se escaparan; con mi boca, hice un sonido similar al de los zorros, claro, solo lo que me permitía mi cuerpo humano. Cuando las criaturas me observaron, las hice seguirme a un punto ciego del lugar, uno en el que la gente no los vería fácilmente. A los pocos minutos llegó la policía y los capturaron con cuidado, agradeciéndonos a ambas por nuestras acciones, de hecho, nos dijeron que si no encontraban a esos zorros, corrían peligro de ser arrollados por las noches, e incluso podrían deshidratarse o morir de hambre si pasaban muchos días fuera de la rutina a la que estaban acostumbrados. Lo único que pude notar de parte de los zorros, es que estaban aburridos, pero me alivió el saber el que no sufrían maltratos o algo por el estilo. 

Cuando llegamos al parque, el cual estaba a unos cinco minutos caminando del departamento, me dirigí con prisa al árbol en el que escondí mis pertenencias; cuando comencé a hurgar, sonreí al notar que mis cosas seguían ahí, intactas. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y marqué el número que tenía pensado contactar hace unos minutos.

Nozomi me observaba curiosa, era igual a una niña mirando a un extraño, intrigada, inocente, esta mujer va a ser mi perdición algún día.  

\- Ya hice la orden, llegarán mañana por la tarde con el sillón... 

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Siquiera miraste un modelo o algo... 

\- Ellos saben lo que quiero con simples palabras, nunca me han decepcionado... - sonreí. - ahora vamos, está comenzando a hacer frío... 

\- S-Sí... - se abrazó a sí misma cuando una fuerte brisa golpeó nuestros cuerpos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Sí... - por supuesto que no lo está, solo tiene puestos unos shorts y una polera que difícilmente cubre sus hombros. 

\- Ten... - envolví su cuerpo con mi chaqueta, intentando proporcionarle calor. - fui yo la que te hizo salir así, por tanto... es natural que quiera hacerme cargo de mi error, ¿no?

\- ¿P-Por qué me dices esto?

\- Porque vi la confusión en tus ojos... - dije, bastante cerca de su rostro.

\- Elicchi... 

\- ¿Sí? 

\- Vamos... - me tomó de la mano, la apretó, y me jaló hacia el departamento. - hoy dormirás conmigo... 

\- ¿Eh? - me pregunto... ¿qué fue lo que causó su cambio de actitud?

\- P-Pero... Nozomi... 

\- No quiero excusas ni argumentos, ¿ok? dormirás conmigo, en mi cama, ¿quedó claro?

\- E-Está bien... - cielos, nunca me habían tratado así.... me encanta. 

\- Estoy muriéndome de frío... hazte responsable... - se apegó a mí cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras. 

\- ¿Cómo negarle algo a una mujer tan bella como tú? 

\- Sí que eres buena coqueteando, ¿eh? - sonrió, lo cual aceleró mi corazón. 

\- Y tú eres hermosa... Nozomi... - se detuvo, y me quedó mirando con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión, pero sobre todo...  de miedo.

\- Lo siento, ¿dije algo que no debía? - me sentía lo suficientemente atrevida como para tomar sus manos entre las mías, y besarlas. - dime... ¿qué sucede?

\- Lo lamento... s-solo me... pillaste con la guardia baja... - sacudió su cabeza, soltó mis manos lentamente, y subió las escaleras, prácticamente corriendo. 

En ese momento recordé que no éramos más que simples extrañas, ¿con qué derecho me meto en su vida personal, le coqueteo, y más encima me insinúo a ella? ¡¿En qué estás pensando Eli?! Sacudí mi cabeza, y golpeé mis dos mejillas con mis manos, intentando despertar del tonto trance que permitió distraerme de Nozomi. Cuando por fin alcancé la puerta de su departamento, me encontré con la sorpresa de que dejó la puerta semi abierta para mí, me adentré nuevamente a ese familiar espacio, pero no vi a la dueña del edificio en ninguna parte. Preocupación inundó mi mente, cerré la puerta tras de mí, y me dirigí a su habitación, seguramente estaría ahí. Asomé lentamente mi cabeza en el pequeño espacio que quedó entre la puerta y la pared, pero... me arrepentí de inmediato en cuanto presencié aquello.

\- No puedo... no puedo... ¿por qué cada vez que la veo a los ojos... me recuerda a aquel día? - la voz de Nozomi sonaba quebrada, su espalda estaba en dirección a mí, pero pude notar cómo temblaban sus hombros. - prometí ser fuerte... prometí ser fiel a tus palabras... a vivir una vida normal... a salir adelante... pero... pero... yo... 

\- Nozo- ... - estuve a punto de entrar a reconfortarla, hasta que su grito me asustó.

\- ¡NO PUEDO! - comenzó a llorar sin control. - ¡NO PUEDO OLVIDAR AQUEL DÍA! ¡NO PUEDO EVITAR SENTIR RENCOR Y ODIO HACIA ESOS ESTÚPIDOS Y MAL NACIDOS ANIMALES! ¡SI TAN SOLO HUBIERA SIDO MÁS FUERTE! ¡POR UN DEMONIO! - la forma en que golpeaba la pared me hizo querer detenerla, se lastimaría demasiado. - ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO INTENTAR INTERESARME EN ALGUIEN CUANDO MI CORAZÓN ESTÁ MÁS ROTO QUE TUS HUESOS, MADRE! 

Aquello me paralizó, poco a poco iba intentando entender el sufrimiento de Nozomi, debía tomar una decisión, ¿involucrarme, o dejarlo pasar como si nunca hubiera visto nada? Me tomó unos segundos responder mi pregunta, e hizo desaparecer todo rastro de duda. Corrí hacia ella, y la envolví en mis brazos, besando su cabeza una y otra vez. Al principio se resistió, por tanto agradecí ser más fuerte que ella físicamente. 

\- ... ¿qué tanto oíste? - dijo, con una voz casi inaudible.

\- Nozomi.... - me interrumpió.

\- ¡¿CUÁNTO ESCUCHASTE?! - se separó de mí, su rostro bañado en lágrimas. - ¡NO NECESITO TU COMPASIÓN! 

\- No es compasión... - la derribé en la cama. - escúchame... tienes que calmarte...

\- Y-Yo... - su llanto poco a poco iba apaciguándose. - Elicchi... - se dejó acariciar por mis manos. - Elicchi...

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí... - acaricié su rostro una y otra vez, admirando las expresiones que hacía cuando acomodaba su mejilla en mi palma, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. - Nozomi... - besé su frente. - no te preguntaré nada... no te presionaré a que hables... pero déjame decirte algo... 

\- ... - me miró a los ojos, atenta a mis palabras. 

\- Aunque nos hayamos conocido hoy, quiero decirte que... quiero, no, deseo que algún día puedas confiar en mí, quiero ayudarte a cargar ese dolor, para algún día sacarlo por completo de tus hombros... 

\- P-.... - sellé sus labios con uno de mis dedos, estoy consciente de que, según lo que escuché, el perder a tu madre es algo que duele hasta lo más profundo del ser, por tanto, más que deshacerse de ese dolor, es aprender a enfrentarlo y salir adelante, eso deseo para esta chica, una mujer que me motiva a querer protegerla, a cuidarla y mimarla, no sé por qué, pero deseo hacer eso. 

\- Ahora... a descansar... agotaste mucho de tu energía... - me obedeció, pero con un puchero en sus labios. 

\- ¿Dormirás conmigo? - estaba tan vulnerable en ese momento... su mirada, su expresión, su forma de hablar, era como si estuviera hablando con una niña, una niña con el corazón y el alma rota. 

\- Por supuesto que sí... - me acomodé junto a ella, apagué la lámpara, pero luego recordé mi miedo a la oscuridad. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó, adormecida.

\- N-Nada... - suspiré, tengo que elegir, ella, o yo... - Nozomi... 

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Descansa... - la elegí a ella. 

\- También tú... Elicchi... - cerró sus ojos, y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

\- Buenas noches, princesa... - besé su frente, y me acurruqué a ella, olvidando por un momento mis miedos, y sumergiendo mi mente en su calidez.

****

 


End file.
